republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
People's Reformist Movement
|dissolved = |merger = |split = Honesto Party and Liberal Party |predecessor = |merged = |successor = |headquarters = |newspaper = |paramilitary_wing = |student_wing = |youth_wing = |wing1_title = |wing1 = |wing2_title = |wing2 = |wing3_title = |wing3 = |membership_year = |membership = |ideology = Setiptonism, Liberalism |position = |religion = |national = |international = |european = |europarl = |affiliation1_title = |affiliation1 = |colors = Black, Amber, Green |blank1_title = |blank1 = |blank2_title = |blank2 = |blank3_title = |blank3 = |seats1_title = House |seats1 = |seats2_title = |seats2 = |seats3_title = |seats3 = |seats4_title = |seats4 = |symbol = |flag = |website = |state = |country = |country_dab1 = |parties_dab1 = |elections_dab1 = |country2 = |country_dab2 = |parties_dab2 = |elections_dab2 = |footnotes = }} People's Reformist Movement (formerly Delevigne-Biffle's Party) is a Alodian political party formed on 4 September 2014 by Cara Delevigne and Greg Biffle who is split with Honesto Party and Liberal Party respectively, The Platform for Delevigne is to be a Famous, Five MPs written the Law for Delevigne and Biffle want to win at Richmond's Sprint Cup race and Harvick wants to win in the Nationwide Race at Richmond. Notable Members # Kelly Admiraal, Hero of the Equipment rentals. # Louisa Rose Allen, Heroine of Music. # Hailey Baldwin, Heroine of Alodian setiptonist. # Greg Biffle-Deputy Leader, Hero of the Diggers. # Nazanin Boniadi, Heroine of the Anti-Populars. # Jenna Coleman, Heroine of Sci-Fi # Yasmine Colt, Heroine of New Faces. # Erin Cottrell, Heroine of Traders. # Jessie James Decker, Heroine of the Tailgate. # Cara Delevingne-Leader, Heroine of Popularity. # Ansel Elgort MP, Hero of the Actors and Actresses. # Linda Fargo, Heroine of Luxury # Norisol Ferrari, Heroine of Couture. # Richard Ferretti, Hero of the Make-up. # Livia Firth, Heroine in Sports # Juan Pablo Galavis- Hero of Football and Lovers. # Miguel Gonzalez, Hero of Baseball. # Kevin Harvick MP,House Leader and Hero of the Beers and Vienna Sausages. # Yaz Hernández, Heroine of the Latin minorities # Carolina Herrera, Heroine of Fashion Design. # Patricia Herrera Lansing, Heroine of Women's Laws # Clotilde Hesme, Heroine of the Moniquois. # Bob Jacobs, Hero of the Science and Technology. # Luke James, Hero of the Musicians. # Matt Kenseth MP, Hero of the Games. # Jane Krakowski, Heroine of Children. # Kyle Larson MP, Heroes of the Dentists and Asians. # Amber Le Bon, Heroine of the Poor. # Yasmin Le Bon, Heroine of Arab minorities. # Daisy Lowe, Heroine of Jumpsuits. # Dustin Marcellino, Hero of Films # Stephen Merchant, Hero of Comedy. # Bailey Noble, Heroine of the Globe World Series. # Joe Pantoliano, Hero of the Italian-Americans. # Blake Rayne, Hero of Arts and Culture. # Lore Richter, Heroine of German minorities. # Dimitri Scheblanov, Hero of the Russian minorities. # Steven Sebring, Hero of Photography. # Leslie Nicole Smith, Heroine of Army Dogs. # Ben Stein, Hero of Knowledge. # Anna Tatangelo, Heroine of Italian Music. # Natalia Tena, Heroine of Spanish minorities in England. # Valentine Uhovski, Hero of Evangelist # Collien Ulmen-Fernandes, Heroine of German communities. # Noah Urrea, Hero of Children's Politics # Charlotte Vega, Heroine of Spanish minorities in Alodia. # Kathy Wakile, Heroine of Books # Josh Wise, Heroes of Coins and Numismatics. See Also * Cara Delevingne's List-People's Party Category:Political parties in Alodia Category:Setiptonist parties